Another Side Another Story
by LilLaoRyo704
Summary: Ryonaka Son is the twin of Goten Son. What if she never disappeared instead grew up like her mother wanted without having her to train to be normal just like her. She's filled with hate, anger, pain, and sadness and she tries to kill herself to end her miserable life because of the path that was already given to her. Trunks/OC


**Summary:** Ryonaka Son is the twin of Goten Son. What if she never disappeared instead grew up like her mother wanted without having her to train to be normal just like her. She's filled with hate, anger, pain, and sadness and she tries to kill herself to end her miserable life because of the path that was already given to her.  
**  
Pairings: **Trunks/Ryonaka(OC)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ, Just Ryonaka and the twins.|

**Note:** Will be OOC somewhat. M for language sort of.

**Note 02: ** For those who read The Missing Half Saiyan Child, this is a small side story.

* * *

**Son Family House  
Ryonaka's Room**

In this home lives a family of 5 with a 18 year old girl sitting in her room looking out at the window lost in her own thoughts. 'Sigh… I have 2 brothers, a mom and a dad. A mom that doesn't let me fight at all, she says she only wants me to be normal just like her but I don't want to. Not even dad encourages me to fight, sometimes I wonder what would have happen if I ended up disappearing. I can't even stand Goten and Trunks anymore, they treat me like I'm some delicate little weak human girl, they don't see me as a half saiyan human hybrid like them. I hate them so much it hurts, they've always treat me like that. Even Gohan thinks that having enough fighters in the family is enough yet he lets Pan train with dad, I hate this soo much, why can't I make my own choices.' thought Ryonaka. Just then Chichi came into her room. "Oh hey mom, need something?" Asked Ryonaka. "Hello there sweetheart, just bringing your clean clothes in, aren't you gonna get ready for Trunks's nineteenth birthday party?" asked Chichi. "I'm not going" said Ryonaka. "What but why? He's your friend." said Chichi. "No he isn't Mom, he's Goten's friend not mine." Said Ryonaka. "Come now don't say that." said Chichi. "I don't care I'm not going" said Ryonaka. "Oh well then, we'll be going to Capsule Corp. in a few minutes, will you be alright by yourself?" asked Chichi. "Yeah, I'll be fine Mom" said Ryonaka. "Okay then" said Chichi. She left her daughter's room and went downstair.  
**  
Living Room**

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Pan were waiting downstair to head to Capsule Corp. for Trunks birthday. "Hey Mom you ready?" asked Gohan. "Yeah I'm ready" said Chichi. "Where's baby sis?" asked Goten. "She's not going, she said she doesn't want to go" said Chichi. "What why not?" asked Goku. "I don't know, she was just sitting at her window staring outside" said Chichi. "I wonder what could be wrong?" asked Videl. "Is aunty not coming?" asked Pan. "No I don't think so Pan." Said Gohan. "Maybe I should talk to her" said Goku. "I don't know Dad, I don't think you should, you might make things worst" Said Goten. "Lets just leave her alone for awhile" said Chichi. "Alright if you say soo" said Goku. They all left to go to the party at Capsule Corp. leaving Ryonaka all alone in the house to be by herself.

**Ryonaka's Room**

'Argh, I hate them so much, I hate them, I can't stand the, they treat me so differently' Ryonaka started to cry. "I HATE THEM!" yelled Ryonaka. 'Sigh… If only Vegeta and Piccolo didn't stop me from killing myself, I be more happier dead than alive' thought Ryonaka. 'What's the point in living if I'm miserable living a path that was already chosen for me, even if I'm home alone, I know Piccolo will stop me from trying to end my own life and he's been keeping a watchful eye on me since the second time I tried to kill myself.' Ryonaka went back to her bed and fell asleep.  
**  
Capsule Corp.**

The Son family arrived at Capsule Corp. and were greeted by their old friends. "Hey there guys, welcome to the party" said Bulma. "Hey Goku, taking off time from training Uub?" asked Krillin. "Yeah and plus I couldn't miss out on the food haha" said Goku. "Of course you would come for food" said Yamcha. "Haven't changed abit Goku" said Roshi. "Hey there Trunks, happy birthday" said Goten. "Thanks Goten. Hey where's your sister?" asked Trunks. "Oh she said she wasn't coming" said Goten. "What why? Did she have plans?" asked Trunks. "No not really" said Goten. "Then why didn't she come?" said Bulma. "She said she didn't want to" said Chichi. "Really?" asked Krillin. "I don't know, she's been acting so strange when she was growing up" said Gohan. "Hmph, you don't even know your own daughter do you Kakarot" said Vegeta. "What, do you know something Vegeta?" asked Goku. "Forget it, lets just enjoy the party" Said Vegeta. "Huh? What was that about?" asked Krillin. "I don't know man" said Yamcha. "She's a teenager, she's probably going through some things" said 18. "She must be feeling sad about something" said Marron. "Don't worry about it Marron, I'm sure sis is fine" said Goten. "Anyway lets enjoy the party everyone" said Bulma. Everyone went in and have fun at Trunks's birthday party, Goku stuffing his face, Chichi trying to make sure he doesn't choke. Marron, Bra and Pan were having fun together, Trunks and Goten were talking about everything that has happen, Bulma, Videl and 18 were talking, Vegeta was just eating thinking about something and Krillin, Yamcha, Roshi, and Gohan were talking and looking at old pictures.  
**  
**Vegeta went into the kitchen and used the phone to make a call, Trunks saw his Dad and saw him dialing the son house number. 'Why is he calling Goten's place, only person there is Ryonaka. Good thing I can hear well on what he's gonna talk about with Goten's twin sister' thought Trunks. "About time you pick up girl" said Vegeta. Ryonaka just sighed at him. "Shut up, I don't want to talk" said Ryonaka. "You better not be doing what I think your doing" said Vegeta. "No I'm not, I'm just sitting in my room doing nothing" said Ryonaka. "Girl you know the Namek is keeping an eye on you since the first incident, you better not be trying to kill yourself again like the last time you tried too" said Vegeta. 'What?! Ryonaka's been trying to kill herself, by why would she?' thought Trunks. "I promise I'm not doing anything, is that all you wanted to call about Vegeta?" asked Ryonaka. "Yes but don't forget the Namek is watching you" said Vegeta. "I know… goodbye" said Ryonaka. She hanged up the phone aswell as Vegeta. He turned around and saw his son. "What do you want boy?" asked Vegeta. "I heard what you were talking about, is it true?" asked Trunks. "I have absolutely no clue what your talking about boy" said Vegeta. He walked out the of the kitchen and back to the party where everyone is, Trunks went after him and pulled his father's arm. "No tell me now!" yelled Trunks. "Hey what's going on you two?" asked Bulma. "I heard Dad talking on the phone with Ryonaka" said Trunks. "What? Vegeta, were you really talking to my daughter?" asked Goku. He stayed silent. "He did, I heard him, I over heard that you and Ryonaka were talking about an incident that has Piccolo keeping an eye on Ryonaka because she tried to kill herself!" yelled Trunks. "What?!" said everyone. "What?! My little girl is trying to kill herself? But why?" said Chichi. "What could she be thinking?" said Gohan. "Like I said before Kakarot, you know nothing about your daughter." said Vegeta. "Oh and you do Vegeta?" said Bulma. "You really want to know?" asked Vegeta. "Yes tell us what's going on Vegeta?!" asked Goten. "Tch, she tried to kill herself before during Trunks's tenth birthday, I found her in the kitchen with a knife in hand trying to cut herself" said Vegeta. "Why would she want to end her own life?" asked Yamcha. "I didn't think she would tried to kill herself" said Krillin. "You said that Piccolo's been keeping and eye on her?" asked Goku. "He has, because she tried again back in the woods in Mt. Paoz, apparently he was passing by and saw that she was trying commit suicide by trying to stab herself in the heart" said Vegeta. "My poor baby, what could she be thinking, my little girl" Said Chichi. "That's the point, all of you treat her like she's a weak human girl, she hates you all because you don't treat her like she's a half saiyan human child as if she doesn't have any saiyan blood in her. You treat her as if she was nothing more than a delicate flower that needs protecting, she's emotionally unstable. What you should have done was let her train instead of leaving her out but all that hate and rage she has inside is has been slowly building up, she even has gone to super saiyan 2 yet she was able to hide her power without anyone sensing it, you chose her path for her instead of letting her make her own path, the Namek was the first one to see her transform" said Vegeta. "So then she can go super saiyan and super saiyan 2" said Videl. "Your lucky that the Namek and I have been training her in secret, but her hatred and her pain won't go away from the way you treat her" said Vegeta. "No Ryo…" said Trunks. "But we just wanted to protect her" said Gohan. "Why should you, you let your own daughter train and not your own sister" said Vegeta. "But that's…" Said Gohan. "No its not different, she's your sister yet your allowing your own daughter to train, she's becoming more and more powerful like you and me Kakarot" said Vegeta. "What she's that strong?" said Roshi. "None of you can sense it because she's capable of hiding it, not even she knows that she's hiding her power" said Vegeta. "What? She doesn't know she's hiding her power?" asked Goku. "Its due to her emotions I believe" said Vegeta. "Goku we gotta go home to our girl right now!" said Chichi. "Don't bother, nothing you say to her will change what she feels, she hates the fact that you don't allow her to make her own choices and not even letting her choose her own path. She has no respect for any of you, her hate is very far and there's nothing you can do to bring it down" said Vegeta.  
**  
Mt. Paoz**

She flew to where Piccolo was. "Looks like you're here, lets continue the training" said Piccolo. She said nothing and sparred against Piccolo. They kept training against each other til they decided to rest. "Good your training is paying off well" said Piccolo. "Sigh… thanks, but that isn't gonna stop what I have building up emotionally" said Ryonaka. "I know but you need to control your emotions or you'll lose control of your powers" said Piccolo. "I know Piccolo, I just can't help it" said Ryonaka. He went up and patted her on the head. "I know, just remember to calm your mind and breath" said Piccolo. "I know I know. I better head back home before they find out I'm gone" said Ryonaka. "Alright, don't do anything stupid" said Piccolo. "I know" said Ryonaka. She flew back home as fast as she could and went back to her room.

**Son Family House**

They family was finally home and they all went to check up on Ryonaka in her room. "Ryonaka, sweetheart are you awake?" asked Chichi. She open her door and saw that her daughter was asleep. "Looks like she's asleep mom" said Gohan. "Yeah, looks like she is" said Chichi. They all went back downstairs into the living room and sat down. "What do we do?" asked Goten. "I don't know, I wish we could just turn back time and change things" said Gohan. "Why not, we can use the dragon balls to change the way she feels couldn't we?" asked Goku. "I don't think relying on the dragon balls for something like this is gonna help Goku" said Videl. "Vegeta said she has no respect for us, she hates us" said Goten. "Maybe we should have let her train and fight, it feels like she's being left all by herself while all of us had training" said Videl. "More like we already given the path to her instead of letting her choose her own" Said Goku. "Oh I wish I could do something for my little girl." Said Chichi. "We were only trying to protect her so she wouldn't have to fight" said Goten. "I know but I guess we should have let her choose what she wants to do and let her make her own decisions instead of making them for her" said Gohan. "I Guess we'll have to wait this out" said Chichi. They all nodded. "Well me and Videl are gonna go home and put Pan to sleep" said Gohan. They all waved goodbye to each other and went to sleep. "Goku your gonna stay for awhile?" asked Chichi. "Yeah but I'll head to Uub for training in the morning after breakfast, just to make sure our daughter is still stable" said Goku. "Sounds like a good idea" said Chichi. "Night Mom, night Dad" said Goten. "Night Son" said Goku and Chichi.  
**  
Capsule Corp.  
Trunks Room.**

Trunks sat on his bed looking out at his window. 'Ryo… how could you do this to yourself. We never meant to treat you like a weak human girl, we just didn't want you to fight. I just wanted to protect you… more than anything…' thought Trunks. Just then Bulma came in checking up on her son. "Hey there Trunks, how are you feeling?" asked Bulma. "Huh oh, I'm fine" said Trunks. She sat down on a chair from her son's desk. "Are you worried about Ryonaka?" asked Bulma. "Of course I am, Mom she's been trying to kill herself because we treat her like a human girl" said Trunks. "I know son but maybe you guys shouldn't have treated her that way, remember when you were kids you told her that girls can't train or fight because they were weak" said Bulma. "I know I remember but I just wanted to protect her, that's all, I didn't want anything bad to happen to her. You don't see Marron trying to kill herself" said Trunks. "That's because Marron was allow to make her own choices, and she's growing up to be like her mom" said Bulma. "I can't believe Dad knew about this and even Piccolo" said Trunks. "Well they were trying it secret and maybe til one of us finds out about what she's been doing" said Bulma. "She hates us more than anything, she doesn't have any respect us" said Trunks. "Maybe its time you go talk to her Trunks" said Bulma. "What do you mean?" asked Trunks. "I mean tell her how you really feel about all this and her, maybe she'll listen, I know that you have feelings for her Trunks" said Bulma. "I don't think telling her how I feel about all this and about her isn't gonna help" said Trunks. "I don't know but it worth a try" said Bulma. "I'll think about it" said Trunks. "Right, anyway its time for bed, night son" said Bulma. "Night Mom" said Trunks. She left his room and allowed her son to think things over and sleep.  
**  
Morning  
**  
It was morning and Trunks was going to go see Ryonaka and talk to her. He got up, dressed and ran downstair for breakfast. "Morning Trunks" said Bulma. "Morning mom, dad, Bra" said Trunks. "Morning" said Vegeta. "Morning big brother" said Bra. "How are you feeling today?" asked Bulma. "I'm feeling fine today" said Trunks. "You look like your going somewhere Trunks, where you going?" asked Bra. "I'm going to go see Ryonaka and have a talk with her" said Trunks. "I doubt anything you say would change the girl's hatred and pain" said Vegeta. "I have to at least try, we've never meant for anything like this to happen, we just wanted to protect her" said Trunks. "Don't you mean you wanted to protect her" said Vegeta. "Uhh well yeah of course" Said Trunks. "Ooo Trunks like like Goten's twin sister" said Bra. "Shut up" said Trunks. "You allowed your boyish behavior and Goten's to make her feel inferior" said Vegeta. "I know dad that's why I have to make things right" said Trunks. "Geez Vegeta, I didn't think you care about Goku's daughter" said Bulma. "I don't, if she dies then Kakarot might lose interest in fighting at all as well as the rest of their family" said Vegeta. "Oh is that all?" said Bulma. "Yes that's all. I'll be in the gravity room" said Vegeta. He left the table and on his way to his precious gravity room. "Guess I'll be heading off too, bye mom, bye Bra" said Trunks. They waved each other goodbye and wish Trunks good luck.  
**  
Son Family House  
Kitchen Room**

Everyone was in the kitchen eating their breakfast, it was silent. "So anyone got any plans today?" said Goku. "No" said Ryonaka. "Gonna hit town for awhile to meet up with a girl" said Goten. "Better hope it's the lucky one then Goten" said Goku. "Yeah hope so too" said Goten. "Ryonaka sweetheart, what are you gonna do?" asked Chichi. "Go for a long walk in some city" said Ryonaka. "Really that's it?" said Goku. "Yes" said Ryonaka. She finished up her breakfast, said goodbye to her family and left to go for a long walk in the city. "I wish there was something we can do" said Chichi. "Poor sis, I wish we can change things" said Goten. "I wish I can stay and help but I have to get back to training Uub" said Goku. "Alright Dad, come back and visit soon" said Goten. "Make sure to rest while you can Goku" said Chichi. "I will, take care of things, and keep an eye on Ryonaka" said Goku. "We will" said Chichi. With that, Goku left and flew back to Uub's village. They heard a knock on their door and Goten went to see who it was. "Huh? Trunks what are you doing here?" asked Goten. "I'm here to talk to your sister" Said Trunks. "What? You want to talk to Ryonaka?" asked Chichi. "Yeah, I want to make things right, after hearing what my Dad told us yesterday, I need to talk to her its important" said Trunks. "She's not here, she left for a long walk in some city just awhile ago" said Goten. "What, I have to find her then" said Trunks. "You want some help?" asked Goten. "No thanks I got it" said Trunks. He flew and left the Son house residence to find Ryonaka.  
**  
West City  
Park  
**  
Ryonaka went into West City for a long walk in the park. 'Finally I can get some peace and quiet, everyone in the kitchen kept staring at me, ugh I can't stand them' thought Ryonaka. She looked out at the field in the park watching a bunch of kids running around being all happy with their family. 'They're lucky that they were able to choose what they want to be, they don't have a path set out for them already' thought Ryonaka. She then sense something, it was Trunks, she saw him coming towards her. 'Dammit what does he want? I better get out of here' thought Ryonaka. She got up and ran towards inside the city. 'Damn she ran, I have to follow her fast' thought Trunks. He followed her watching her go around every corner til she decided to just fly away with Trunks not to far from behind. 'Damn Trunks, he's still following me, I got no choice' thought Ryonaka. She went super saiyan 2 and flew as fast as she could away from him. 'She really can go super saiyan 2, I gotta catch up!' thought Trunks. He went super saiyan 2 to catch up with her.

**Mountains  
Grassy Field Crystal Lake  
**  
As they flew, Trunks saw that they were past the mountains into a clear crystal lake. "Dammit Ryo stop! I just want to talk, please hear me out!" yelled Trunks. She looked back at Trunks while flying. "I have nothing to say to the likes of you!" yelled Ryonaka. "Hey look out your gonna ram into that cliff!" yelled Trunks. "Huh?!" said Ryonaka, she looked and stopped in front of the cliff. Trunks flew after her and wrapped his arms around her, not letting her go. "Got you!" yelled Trunks. "Damn you!" yelled Ryo. He flew down while having Ryonaka in his grip into the grassy fields in front of the crystal lake. "Let me go you jackass!" said Ryo. "No I'm not going to" said Trunks. She kept struggling in his arms. "Dammit I don't want to hear what you have to say" said Ryonaka. "Please just hear me out, I promise I'll let you go if you'll listen to what I have to say" said Trunks. She looked at him and calmed down going back to normal state aswell as Trunks. "Fine then" said Ryonaka. He let her go and watched her backed away from him and stood there looking at him with a murderous glare. 'She's got a scary glare' thought Trunks. "Now talk before I fly away" said Ryonaka. "Oh right, I heard everything that you and my dad talked on the phone. I know you been trying to kill yourself since we were kids" said Trunks. She turned around with her back facing at him. "Look I'm sorry for everything, we didn't want you to fight, we just wanted to protect you so you wouldn't get hurt. We never meant to treat you like you were a weak human girl" said Trunks. "Shut up! What do you know! You and Goten treated me like some delicate little girl that had no saiyan blood that needed protection!" yelled Ryonaka. "I know that! I just wanted to protect you so you wouldn't have to fight like when Majin Buu was going around destroying and killing everyone" said Trunks. "Protect me? Why do I need protection?! You treated me like I'm some inferior human girl instead of a half saiyan human hybrid like you, Gohan and Goten! You guys thought I was weak and that girls can't train and yet Gohan is letting Pan train!" said Ryonaka. "We just wanted what was best for you because you were a girl" said Trunks. "That's not enough Trunks! You and everyone just went out and set the path for me instead of letting me making my own path and decisions! You have no I idea how much I hate you all!" yelled Ryonaka. She fell to the ground and started to cry. Trunks couldn't help but feel hurt from what she said, she hated him, he sat on the ground and held her from behind with his chin laying on her shoulder. "Go away…" said Ryonaka. "No I won't, I'm sorry for treating like I did in the past, I was a stupid kid, I only wanted to protect you more than anything" said Trunks. "Well you have a funny way of showing it then jackass" said Ryonaka. She turned around still in his grasp and looked at him. "Please… stop this nonsense of trying to kill yourself, there are people who care about you, your family, friends and me" said Trunks. She started to cry again some more. "Shut up… don't say stupid things Trunks." said Ryonaka. "I'm telling you the truth, you really mean a lot to me, I love you" said Trunks. "How can I believe what you say…" said Ryonaka. He pulled her close and kissed her. She was surprised on what he was doing, she couldn't get away or resist, she ended up kissing him back. All of her anger, hatred, sadness and pain was fading away, she was feeling less angry about everything, Trunks was taking away all of her pain and sadness, they both stopped and looked at each other. He wiped away her tears from her face. "Is that believable enough?" asked Trunks. She just laid her head in his shoulder and smiled saying nothing. "I guess it was then hehe" said Trunks. He sat there holding her while the sun was setting, without knowing, everyone was in the forest and saw the whole thing. "Looks like Trunks took care of it" said Piccolo. "Seems like it" said Gohan. "Aww at least something worked to help her get rid of her build up emotions away, talking probably wouldn't have work from all the yelling we saw but it seems it worked" said Chichi. "It was very beautiful to watch" said Videl. "Aww I'm happy for them" said Marron. "Sounds like everything is okay" said 18. "All her hatred, anger, sadness and pain, all faded away from a single kiss." Said Vegeta. "Aww that's my boy" said Bulma. "Shh Mom, what if he'll hear you" said Bra. "I guess that explains why Trunks didn't date any girls throughout the whole school years" said Goten. "Ahh well lets leave them" said Yamcha. "Yeah looks like Trunks got it under control" said Krillin. "Ha I guess your right" said Goku. "Uhh dad? Aren't you suppose to be training Uub?" asked Gohan. "Oh right, bye guys" said Goku. With that Goku left aswell as the others to let Trunks and Ryonaka to be left alone. Trunks saw that she was still asleep and decided to carry her back home to Capsule Corp. in his room, he fell asleep beside her holding her close knowing that everything was gonna be okay for now.

**Capsule Corp.**  
**Trunks Room**

The sun was rising and it shine through the room waking up Ryonaka. She looked around and saw that she was in Trunks room and was in his arms. 'Sigh… I feel like I have to have a long talk with the family now' thought Ryonaka. She left his grasp and went to use his bathroom quick to wash up. 'He took away all those emotions that were building up inside me, but it isn't enough, I still feel alittle angry about not being able to make my own path and choices' thought Ryonaka. Trunks started to wake up and saw Ryonaka wasn't in his bed. 'What the? Where is she?' thought Trunks. She came out of the bathroom and saw that Trunks was awake, he went up to her and hugged her. "Trunks? What are you doing?" asked Ryonaka. "I was worried about you because you weren't in bed when I woke up" said Trunks. "Oh right, I just went to the bathroom that's all" said Ryonaka. He let her go and looked at her. "What?" asked Ryonaka. "Nothing just making sure, we still have to talk, you know that right?" asked Trunks. "I know…" said Ryonaka. She went and sat down on his bed, Trunks did the same. "I know your still feeling a little angry about everything but you can't just solve everything by letting your emotions build up or try to kill yourself" said Trunks. She turned away and looked out the window. "I know that" said Ryonaka. "You have to talk to your family and let them know how you feel, they know that you were trying to kill yourself too and you have to hear them out aswell" said Trunks. She turned to him and looked at him. "I know that Trunks" said Ryonaka. "I don't want anything to happen to you" said Trunks. She just sighed at him. "Fine I'll do whatever you want" said Ryonaka. He smiled at her. "Good, and I'm planning on keeping an eye on you til everything you have emotionally build up inside gone" said Trunks. "Your lucky your cute" said Ryonaka. "Hehe good then" said Trunks. They both left the room and onto the kitchen and saw that the whole family and friends was there.

**Kitchen**

Everyone was there, including Piccolo, she glared at him. "Hey don't look at me with a that murderous glare, they were the ones that asked me to be here" said Piccolo. She then turned her face to them while still having her murderous glare. "Sis please don't glare at us like that, I feel like I have to use one of Bulma's cooking pots to protect myself" said Goten. She stopped glaring and sat down without saying a word. "Sweetheart, Vegeta told us everything and so did Piccolo" said Chichi. "Yeah we're really sorry for everything" said Goten. "We just wanted to protect you that's all" said Gohan. "We didn't mean to make your path and decisions for you" said Goku. "We all thought that you just wasn't interested in fighting at all" said Gohan. She just sat there still. "That's because you assholes never bother to asked me at all!" yelled Ryonaka. "We're really sorry please, I know you hate us but we didn't mean to treat you like a little human girl" Said Goten. "Tch… You all just went ahead and set my path and made my choices for me, none of you didn't let me make my own path and choice, your lucky I didn't go into town and let some guy have his way with me" said Ryonaka. Her anger started to build up and she went super saiyan. Piccolo went up to her and put his hand on her head. "You need to calm down, your letting your anger build up." Said Piccolo. She started to breath slowly and calmed down. "Hmph" said Ryonaka. "We know, I was just so happy to have a little girl I wanted you to at least be normal like me" said Chichi. She gave a blank look at her mother. "You call this family normal? My dad is a alien, my idiot brother and nerdy brother is half alien as well me and my mom is a human who trained martial arts yet refuses to allow her own daughter to train and fight and not even letting her to make her own decisions" said Ryonaka. "Hey you know their just trying to protect you from bad guys that try to destroy the Earth" said Yamcha. "Yeah I mean come on, you don't see Marron trying to kill herself" said Krillin. Trunks facepalmed at what Krillin just said. "Krillin, that's different, you and 18 allowed Marron to make her own choices and she's turning out just like 18 but she has no interest of fighting" said Trunks. "Trunks is right Krillin" said Videl. "Oh I guess your right, sorry" said Krillin. "Only thing you all need to do is stop treating her like she just a human girl as if she has not a half saiyan like Trunks or the other two demon spawns, she needs to make her own path and choice in life" said Vegeta. "I have to agree with Vegeta, she's very powerful and there's a possible chance she could go beyond super saiyan 2, your all lucky she didn't go out and destroy everything in sight if Vegeta and I didn't train her" said Piccolo. "Yeah I guess your right Piccolo" said Bulma. "Can you ever forgive us sis?" asked Gohan. She looked at them. "Whatever" said Ryonaka. "Sorry but you'll just have to give her time" said Trunks. "Well I guess that's okay, we won't ever do it again we promise sis." said Gohan. "I know I know" said Ryonaka. "I think having her train with Vegeta and Piccolo as rubbed off on her" said Bulma. "I think your right Bulma" said Krillin. "Anyway I'm going into town, later" said Ryonaka. "Hey wait up!" yelled Trunks. "She is less angry then she was before" said Vegeta. "Are you sure?" asked Goku. "Again I say, you know nothing about your daughter Kakarot" said Vegeta. "Vegeta's right, her anger is subsiding but I think she forgives you but don't expect her to do it again if you end up making her decisions and choices for her or you'll end up getting a murderous glare" said Piccolo. "By the way, where did she learn that from?" asked Gohan. "Not me" said Piccolo. They all looked at Vegeta. "What, it suits her fine and it will scare her enemies and it scared you all" said Vegeta. "Oh Vegeta" said Bulma. "Now I have a sister who has the most scariest glare ever" said Goten. Everyone laughed now that Ryonaka was turning out like Piccolo and Vegeta alittle.  
**  
West City  
Breakfast**

Trunks caught up with her and held her hand while walking down the street. "Where are you going?" asked Trunks. "To get breakfast" said Ryonaka. "Uh couldn't you just eat breakfast back at the kitchen earlier?" asked Trunks. "What? With everyone staring at me while I eat, no thank you" said Ryonaka. He started to laugh. "I guess your right, getting stared at is pretty annoying" said Trunks. "I can see that from the whole school years we went through" said Ryonaka. They went in and order a large breakfast. "Hey Trunks what's that over there?" asked Ryonaka. "Over where?" asked Trunks. He looked over and while he was looking the other way, she took the last of his scrambled egg's ate it. "There's nothing over there" said Trunks. "Really must have been something else then" said Ryonaka. Trunks looked at his plate and saw that his egg's were missing. "Hey! You tricked me and took my scrambled egg's" said Trunks. "Hehehe" said Ryonaka. The both of them started to laugh. "Next time I'll be the one to take your food hehe" said Trunks. "We'll see about that Trunks" said Ryonaka. 'At least she's smiling more, she looks more happy now, I'm really glad' thought Trunks. "What is it Trunks?" asked Ryonaka. "Hmm oh its nothing, come on lets go have some fun" said Trunks. "Oh okay then" said Ryonaka. They both left hand in hand enjoying each other's company.

**Finale  
2 Years Later**

Everyone was finally at peace now that Ryonaka was now feeling happy, she no longer felt any hatred, pain, anger and sadness, they realize that they shouldn't have laid out the path for her. Chichi allowed her daughter to keep on training with Piccolo and Vegeta, she was just happy that her daughter stop trying to kill herself. Gohan and Goten were still trying to be overprotective of their sister but Ryonaka would just shoot a energy blast at them to teach them a lesson. Goku kept training Uub but also kept a watchful eye on his daughter while she trained with Piccolo and Vegeta, making sure she was okay tho he seems to disapprove the glare she learned from Vegeta. Bulma was finally happy that her son finally confront his feelings for Ryonaka, if he waited anymore she would have been more emotionally unstable and wouldn't have gotten through to her. Of course she was more happy that Trunks and Ryonaka were married with little twin boys name Flynn and Yuri, she couldn't be anymore happy now that she finally has grandchildren.  
**  
Capsule Corp.  
Balcony**

Sitting on the bench in the balcony at the home in Capsule Corp. was Ryonaka feeding her 1 year old boy Yuri while Flynn was asleep already in his baby basket. 'Everything is at peace and I feel at peace now thanks to Trunks' thought Ryonaka. Yuri finish drinking his milk and she went ahead and patted her son on the back to burp him. She laid him down next to Flynn and let him fall asleep. "Hey Ryo where are you?!" yelled Trunks. The babies started to cry from Trunks yelling. "In here and you just woke up the twins Trunks" said Ryonaka. "Oh whoops, sorry sweetheart" said Trunks. "Its okay" said Ryonaka, she went and picked up Flynn rocking him to sleep while Trunks picked up Yuri and sat down rocking him to sleep. "Looks like your doing fine with the twins" said Trunks. "Of course I am, who do you think I am Trunks?" asked Ryonaka. "Right right sorry, mother's can handle anything, if only you can help me with work in Capsule Corp. with all the paperwork being piled up" said Trunks. "Then maybe you should try to stop escaping work then dear" said Ryonaka. "Hehehe right I guess I should or mom will give me an earful" said Trunks. "You're lucky I'm covering you from your mom, but i can't do anything with your dad when you're late to training" said Ryonaka. They both put the twins back in their basket sitting back down in the bench, Trunks brought his wife closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist. "Right forgot about dad, I rather deal with mom than dad" said Trunks. She started to laugh. "I don't think I can cover for you forever against your mom, she's gonna find out sooner or later that your escaping from work" said Ryonaka. "Yeah I know, its gonna be tricky" said Trunks. He kissed his wife deeply til the twins woke up again. "You know, sometimes I wonder if they do that on purpose" said Trunks. "Maybe, lets take a walk in the park with the twins, I'm sure they'll enjoy it" said Ryonaka. "Good idea lets go and then get some hotdogs on the way, I'm starving" said Trunks. "Alright then but that's all your getting or you'll spoil your dinner" said Ryonaka. "Hehe alright, but I'm sure your hungry too" Said Trunks. Her stomach began to make noises. "Hehe yeah" said Ryonaka. They picked up the twins and put them in the stroller to go out for a walk in the park living their happy lives together in peace.


End file.
